Waste water lifting installations (waste water sump installations) are used, in order to pump waste water which occurs below the level of the existing waste water conduits or the sewage system, to the higher level of the water-water conduit or sewage system.
Such waste water lifting installations mostly have a collection container, into which the waste water to be lifted or pumped flows. A pump, which pumps the waste water out of the collection container when the filled level of the collection container has reached a defined level, is located in the collection container. Usually, a level switch is provided in the collection container for switching the pump on and off. The level switch and pump thereby are often assembled on the cover or a flange plate which is placed onto the upper side of the connection container. For maintenance purposes, the flange plate may be removed from the collection container, wherein the level switch and the pump assembly may be removed with the flange plate out of the collection container. Thereby, it is problematic that the level switch, which is mostly designed as a float switch, may be easily damaged when the thus removed flange plate with the level switch is put down outside the collection container.